


Every Baby Needs a Daddy

by Horitsu_Uriel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bullied Harry, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis, Football Captain Louis, Harry Styles is Marcel, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Nerd Harry, Online Dating, Rich Louis, Secrets, Sub Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horitsu_Uriel/pseuds/Horitsu_Uriel
Summary: "Please... I-I need you.""What was that Darling? You know I can't understand when you speak to me incorrectly.""D-Daddy please no more teasing, I don't think I can handle it anymore.""Be a good boy Princess and Daddy will take care of you."OR... Niall convinces his wealthy senior friend Louis Tomlinson to sign up as a sugar daddy on a dating app called "Every Baby Needs A Daddy" Or EveBaby for short. On it, Louis gets matched with a sweet green-eyed minx who he doesn't know is the nerdy shy boy at his school named Harry Styles.





	Every Baby Needs a Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall convinces Louis to sign up for a dating website.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act I: A Daddy Meets a Princess

# △▼LT▼△

“Fuuuuuuuck!” I groan as I drop my head on my desk. Grinding my teeth, I hold back my wince from the intense burning pain engulfing my forehead. 

I peek from my peripheral to find Niall, who is currently sitting on my bed watching a golfing live stream and messily stuffing his face full of Cheeto puffs. Wondering if I should tell my best friend to lay off the junk food or else he will get sick again, I sigh and don't even bother with him. On one hand, I really don't want to clean up the bottled blonde’s puke from my bedsheets twice in one week but on the other, I couldn't care less at the moment.

You see I'm sorta having a midlife crisis. Well, a late teen crisis since I'm still a young fit senior in Highschool and not some old fifty-something man splurging cash on a Porsche or motorcycle. 

Nope! 

I may have the money to buy as many expensive cars I desire, but material things cannot fill the emptiness I'm currently feeling expand in my chest like a black hole sucking in all the light of my world. Besides most people who buy stuff in a “crisis” do so to make them feel young or important and I'm definitely both of those things.

Anyways, the problem I'm facing is something that I'm sorta embarrassed to admit...

I come from a wealthy family and I'm rather popular at school. Not because of stacks on stacks of green my family has—I keep that a secret to avoid those gold digging fool who think they can fool me —but for my skill with a soccer ball. Being a team captain and all gets you many acquaintances but I consider Niall to be my only true friend; a great lad who doesn’t give a shit about my money or status which is very refreshing.

So you may be wondering what on earth is it that’s causing me to feel such anguish if I can literally have anything I want? I have awesome parents, an amazing best mate, easy high school life. basically...a great life for a teenager.

Well recently I've sorta discovered something about myself, a few minor things really. Things that some would label as a kink, and is the main reason why I've not been _’hooking’_ up with anyone at my school. More so because I'm a one boy man so I'm deathly afraid of rejection because of my proclivities or the God awful gossip about the things I'm into.

Like wanting to shower my partner with gold and roses. To take care of his needs whether physical or material is a real turn on for me. Christ, just imagine a twink wearing the lazy clothes I bought for him or a nice set of lingerie… it's giving me a semi just thinking about it.

Now that may seem vanilla to you. Any man would love to pamper their significant other, but that is not all that I want. 

Far from it.

I don't only want to take care of him but I want to dominate him. I need him to be a good boy, to listen to every order and rule I give or he will receive a swift spanking for breaking them. I desperately need to hear his moans and pleas when I tease him with my fingers and tongue. On their knees with a collar around their neck begging for my cock and screaming _’Daddy!’_ when I finally enter his tight heat—

“Tommo!”

Yelping as I feel the impact of a pillow hitting the back of my head, I clear my throat before swiveling my chair around to glare at the Irishman. “What the fuck Neil!”

“Don't _‘The fuck?’_ me, Lewis,” He mocks with a piss poor imitation of my Donny accent. “My golfing time is done and I've been calling you for ten minutes straight while you sit there with your thumb up your arse daydreaming. What the hell were you even thinking about that awoken that monster!”

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion as I follow his gaze and shaky finger pointing towards my crotch. My face heats up and I quickly cover the mega tent sprouting from my shorts with a pillow. “I-I—”

“Please for the love of Nandos spare me the kinky details.” He screams with his fingers plugging his ears. “La la la! I’m just innocent vanilla sex Niall and I don’t want to be corrupted!”

Rolling my eyes as I threw the pillow at him, we burst into laughter. “Quit taking the piss mate! I know for a fact that you like leather and sex swings.” I smirk victoriously at his flushing face.

“Hey! It’s not my fault that you don’t knock when you know Liam and I are going at it!”

“Not my fault you don’t lock the door when you have kinky sex,” I say with a shrug. My smirk grows as he crosses his arms over his chest with a huff and muttering _’whatever’_. Recalling that memory of catching my best mate in a compromising position, I grimace before bursting into another fit of side soring laughter.

“What the fuck is so funny you tosser?” He asks as he watches me hug my sides and keel over in my seat, trying his best to not join in with his own laughs. Since he is a bubbly Irishman, he fails.

After laughing together for a few minutes, I’ve finally calmed down to soft chuckles and a somewhat sore throat. “D-Do you remember Liam’s face? God, I’ve never seen someone go from utter shock to embarrassment so fast! He looked like a toddler getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar! Or should I say the Niall jar?”

He tosses another pillow at me but I snatch it out of the air and swing it back to the side of his head. _’Wanker’_ he chuckles before he starts cackling and I soon join him. Niall is such an easy friend to be with. He holds no judgment and has a great sense of humor that goes well with his laugh. Plus his dad owns a bar so we get free drinks on Fridays. 

However, I worry for my mate because no matter how happy he appears to be I have a feeling he isn’t satisfied with whatever is going on between him and Liam. I know its a casual thing and maybe I’m just skeptical of the lad because I barely know him. Catching them mid-swing is the first time I’ve ever met the bloke and afterward, he seemed ashamed and was too eager to leave. Niall’s weak goodbye wasn’t returned and that didn’t sit well with me at all.

Sighing, I recall the painful look in his eyes while we were joking around about that unfortunate day, and I know I should talk about it with him. It may be none of my business but what kind of friend would I be if I just ignore his pain? “So... Liam? How is that going?”

He shrugs and adverts his eyes to his phone, “Good but enough about me. I think I have a solution to your problems, mate.”

“My problems?” I sigh under my breath as I slide off my chair to drop face-first onto my floor. Groaning as I stretch my sore from practice limbs as well as popping a few joints, I roll over onto my back and raise an eyebrow at Niall who has a mischievous grin plastered on his face. This can’t be good. “Whatever you are thinking about, it’s definitely a no from me.”

He throws arms up, “I promise its nothing too bad and you really need to get your cock wet.” He slumps down to the floor, our heads next to each other and our legs sprawled out on opposite sides.

“I don’t need to _‘get my cock wet’_. My hand does a really good job taking care of my urges. You also know that I’m not into hookups.”

He waves his hand dismissively as he types something on his phone, eyes blazing with determination. “Yeah yeah I know you want something exclusive and long-lasting. Also, a hand isn’t a great substitution to a bloke’s hole.”

“How would you know?” I lull my head to the side to raise a challenging eyebrow at him.

He does the same with a quick glare before his eyes return to his phone. “Touché but at least I have someone to take care of me and you desperately need someone to take care of. You’ve been in a really pissy and depressing mood these past few weeks. Some of the lads think you might have bipolar disorder. They are even planning on an intervention at the party this weekend.”

“Intervention at a party? How lame is that?” My eyes roll back to the ceiling, “Have I been—“

“—That obvious? Yeah,” I can hear him rolling his own eyes as he interrupts me, “You’ve been hard on the team with practice and very distant to all of us except for me of course.”

“Of course.”

“Anyways, it doesn’t take a mechanical engineer to know something is up. Since I know about your...” He gives me a side-eye glance before flicking through his phone like he is on a mission to find something. What the hell is he even doing on that damn thing? “Desires to Daddy some poor lad, I thought—as your best friend—I should help you find a sugar baby.”

“A-A sugar baby?” Saying those two words sends a shiver down my spine. I haven’t heard that phrase before but I feel drawn to it, as if it’s calling to me.

“Yes, a sugar baby. Jesus, you know nothing, Louis Tomlinson.” He shakes his head, “Basically someone who likes to be spoiled with money or stuff in a relationship and since you are clearly an amateur, I’ll start you off with an online sugar baby to get your feet wet. Hell, he might even like your arse and take it IRL.”

“What the fuck are you even talking about you wanker?”

“I’m talking about satisfying your sugar daddy fantasies,” His phone is abruptly shoved into my face and I have to squint my eyes at the blinding light. Once my eyes adjust, I snatch the phone to see a form waiting for me. “Fill this out and you can thank me later.”

“Shut the fuck up,” I mumble as I read the URL of the webpage. “Eve Baby dot com? Niall, what is this?” Sitting up, I look over my shoulder to see him shrug as he rolls over to lay on his belly. 

“Short for every baby needs a daddy.” He rests his chin on his arms with his feet up in the air swinging idly. He cocks his head to the side and gives me a pointed look. “Fill out that form and you will find a sugar baby to spoil and who will satisfy your needs. If that only involves sexting and nudes then that’s the best we can do until you are more comfortable with the scene.”

As I’m opening my mouth to object to this absurd plan of his, I’m finding myself not coming up with any real excuses not to follow through. What’s the harm in trying something online? I look back at the website and tap onto their welcome page. It’s a service for those wanting to try a sugar daddy/baby relationship, matches you upon your interests kinda like other dating apps. If you happen to want to take things further both parties have to agree and change their status to _’In an IRL relationship’_ to avoid further matches or _’In an open IRL relationship’_ if you want multiple sugar daddies/babies. I grimace at that and quickly I tap on the _’exclusive relationship’_ option on the form. 

My eyes roll at Niall’s satisfied snickering as I lose myself in filling out personal details such as my Sex, height, eye color, sugar daddy or baby, cock size, kinks, general options for my type, etc. After setting my password and username—Redwillaim28—my finger hovers over the _’complete sign up’_ button. I swallow the sudden lump in my throat as I push through my hesitance and quickly tap the link before tossing the phone back to Niall like it was a hot potato.

He continues to snicker but soon he sputters into a sharp gasp. “Y-You already have a match! That was fucking quick since you have the exclusive filter on! H-Holy shit...”

“Who is it?”

“Marcel<3Daddy. He’s sixteen, _’I’m looking for a daddy to make me feel special. You don’t have to buy me things or send me any money. Nice words go a long way.’_ , He likes to be called princess and he wears panties on occasion—“ He pauses a moment as my breath hitches and I spin around to catch his eyes widening to saucers. “Jesus Christ... He just sent you a selfie to _’prove I’m not catfishing you’_ smiley face and kisses.”

He holds the phone out towards me and eagerly I’m scooting closer. I carefully grab the device like it was the most delicate thing in the world and I gasp as my eyes take in the image on the screen. A young beautiful boy with a shy dimpled smile and wavy curls framing his head is holding up a piece of paper with my username written on it followed by a heart. He appears to be shirtless laying in a pink bed looking absolutely precious. But that isn’t what really captivates me, it’s the green of his round doe eyes and his plump pink lips captured under his two front teeth that are pulling me in. Gosh, he is a princess alright. 

_My princess._

“Thank you, Niall.”

# △▼2.3k▼△

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what y'all think!
> 
> Unlike my other work, I decided I'm going to post shorter chapters for this story and see how it goes. I'm still going to write 10k+ parts but this time they are going to be 'Acts' and I'll be splitting it up into 2k-3k chapters after I complete a single Act. This is just a little taste of what is to come since I haven't finished the first Act yet but when I do I'll be posting the chapters on a regular schedule. Thanks for reading <3, later.


End file.
